


Forfeiture

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: They strip him of his finery and tie him up with glee. And then they bring Merlin in.





	Forfeiture

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt at Kinks of Camelot on LJ:  
>  _Due to whatever twist of circumstances, Merlin is forced to fuck Arthur on pain of death (Arthur's or his own or even both)._

They strip him of his finery and tie him up with glee. They taunt him, calling him disgusting things and watching as his pride makes him struggle against the harsh, splintery ropes that have wrenched his arms up towards the ceiling and connected a foot to the wall behind him.  
  
They don't touch him. He's glad when they don't linger over his skin when they're ripping away the armour and cutting his cotton tunic off, when they're sneering at his smalls and then at his heaving chest. They wipe away the dust and grease on his face, the sweat on his body, kick his foot to the side so he stands with his legs spread wide.  
  
And then they bring Merlin in.  
  
"Please," Merlin whispers against his ear, the chill of the iron shackles on Merlin's wrists a brand on his stomach. "Arthur, please let me do this, they won't let you go until I do this, they would have killed you if I hadn't agreed—"  
  
"No," he says, and turns his face away from Merlin, who is still clothed, still dirty, staring anxiously at him and trying to face him. He won't. He won't do this to Merlin.  
  
And then they look Arthur in the eyes, smug enough to make Arthur retch, and take a whip to Merlin's back. Merlin muffles his groans against Arthur's shoulder, his meagre clothes seemingly doing nothing to ease the sizzle of pain and blood across his back.  
  
Arthur relents instantly.  
  
"Okay," he says, nosing Merlin's hair. "Go on. Give them what they want." Merlin shivers for a moment.  
  
"Take the shackles off," Merlin tells them. They laugh, the ugly sound echoing in the dungeon cell. _We're not stupid_ , they say, _sorcerer_ , as they hang a torch to better illumine Arthur's indignity.  
  
Arthur closes his eyes, the fight bleeding out of him.  
  
Merlin drags the iron up Arthur's body, over his head, gulping when Arthur flinches away from the metal scratching his cheeks on its way. Arthur tries to take a small measure of comfort in the weight of Merlin's arms on his shoulders, the ragged gasps of Merlin's breath on his face.  
  
Merlin is crying.  
  
So Arthur kisses him, straining against the agony of his taut arms, trying to catch Merlin's lips against his, licking at the salt.  
  
So Arthur lets Merlin raise his arms back over Arthur's head again, lets Merlin fall to his knees and mouth Arthur's soft cock over and over until Arthur shuts out the lewd jeers of their captors, thinks only of his beloved servant risking his life for them; he lets Merlin gag and choke himself on Arthur.  
  
_Crown Prince of Camelot_ , he hears. _Use your helpless little whore_.  
  
So Arthur fights only a little when they loosen the rope so he can sink onto Merlin's cock, pretending to be shameless and denying the ache for their audience, rocking and grinding silently. So he stares nowhere but at Merlin's red lips beneath eyes concealed by grey fetters, hoping Merlin can read his mind. So Arthur clenches around Merlin when he comes despite himself, and isn't surprised when half an hour later,  
  
their captors make them do it all over again.  
  
And an hour later, again. And the next morning, the next night, two days later—  
  
Until Arthur's knights find him, hollow-eyed and unmoving, clinging to Merlin and the last, lingering brightness in Merlin's sweet face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
